The present disclosure relates to data processing by digital computer in a visual modeling language environment, and more particularly to pattern-generic services in a visual modeling language environment.
Application programs, sometimes referred to simply as applications, are programs that an end-user runs to accomplish certain tasks. Applications typically work in conjunction with one or more back-end systems, which store the data to be worked on (e.g., business objects and other business data), as well as logic for manipulating the data (e.g., transactions or other business logic). Examples of back-end systems include database systems, enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems, and customer relationship management (CRM) systems. A user interface (UI) is designed to work in concert with application programs, and facilitates interaction between humans and computers by inviting and responding to user input.
A structured approach to developing applications includes a model-driven tool such as VISUAL COMPOSER, which is a visual modeling program manufactured by SAP AG of Walldorf (Baden), Germany (SAP). A tool like the VISUAL COMPOSER allows a developer to compose applications in a flexible way by using patterns. A pattern graphically depicts functional components (e.g., entities of a modeling language) as drag-and-drop services, and a data flow definition between them. A pattern (sometimes referred to as a UI pattern) is a configurable, reusable unit designed to let users accomplish a specific but generically-defined task, such as searching for business objects, and editing the objects that are retrieved. Generally, each pattern has a specific semantic meaning and defined interaction behavior. In some implementations, a pattern can include a predefined arrangement of UI elements. Using patterns promotes uniform design throughout an application or group of applications because similar tasks are represented and handled in the same manner. For example, a user can always search in the same way, whether searching for a sales order, a business partner, or a product. User interface patterns can be defined at various levels, and can be nested within each other, thus creating hierarchies of patterns. At the top level of the hierarchy, a pattern can act as a “floor plan” for a user interface that is designed to help end-users complete a specific business process.
A visual modeling language environment can have a separation between a designtime and a runtime version of an application. A designtime version of an application can include a combination of patterns and configuration of properties of those patterns that can define an application being developed. Underlying a designtime version of an application can be a model of the application, which can be an implementation-independent model (e.g., a model in accordance with a Universal Modeling Language (UML) specification) or a more implementation-specific model (e.g., a model in accordance with a programming language, such as the JAVA programming language from SUN MICROSYSTEMS, INC. of Santa Clara, Calif.). A runtime version of an application can be generated by a visual modeling program based on a designtime version of the application, with the use of a model underlying the designtime version of the application. For example, a designtime version of an application can be used to devise a model with JAVA classes, and, the JAVA classes can be compiled to generate a JAVA runtime version of an application.